127 that don't matter and one that does
by fiendishly
Summary: The fourteenth of February is definitely not Kise's day. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**A/N:** For Valentine's Day! I don't really like this (it was a very fast write) and the ending annoys me, but whatever. I just had to post _something_.

* * *

Sometimes Ryouta feels that his fans are maybe a little annoying and slightly creepy. But it's only once a year that he feels that they are downright obsessive and not a mark off from crazy.

(But then again, he knows that they probably weren't in the right state of mind in the first place.)

.

He has dreaded this day to the point of considering skipping school. And school is actually one of Ryouta's top priorities, his intelligence is only about average, if not slightly below and it's not like he cares that much about his studies anyway but apparently going to school gives a boost to his modelling career and helps him gain fans.

(But whatever, skipping is way better than facing living hell like last year.)

So it's decided. He'll chuck a sickie tomorrow and not come to school.

.

But his plan is crushed when his mother brings her special _Ki-chan_ breakfast in bed and he can't turn her down.

(It's the first time he's seen her smile since _he_ passed away.)

So he thanks her, his smile sincere and eats through the porridge, his thoughts of the dreaded day forgotten.

.

When he turns up at school, his friends are mildly surprised he even showed up at all.

And when he opens his locker all he sees is red.

Red heart-shaped chocolates wrapped in foil, red heart-shaped cards and red roses.

It's too much.

(But it never is enough either.)

.

Even Midorima texts him, warning Ryouta that Gemini's have terrible luck today and Happy Valentine's Day.

And then he receives another text from Midorima saying "Takao is the best and I love him so much 3".

Ryouta laughs, sadly. Takao has a lot of guts to text from Midorima's own phone. He's probably dead now. RIP Ta-

His phone beeps. "Sorry about that, Kise. Takao and I are now dating and Takao thinks this makes it acceptable to text from my phone. -Midorima."

Or not.

(If only he had someone himself to laugh with, even tsundere Midorima has someone.)

.

The confessions though are the worst. He already gets enough of them on the ordinary day but on the fourteenth of February, it's like every single female in Japan between the ages of four and twenty has decided to reveal their feelings for him.

"I like you", "Will you go out with me?", "I'm in love with you", Ryouta has heard it all. Far too many times.

(Except from the person he really wants to hear it from.)

.

And so when Kuroko asks how his day was when he goes to visit him during Seirin's training, he replies with, "absolutely shit".

He then plays one-on-one with Kagami but the red-haired basketball idiot really isn't up to his usual standards. He keeps shooting these sultry "let's fuck after this" looks at Ryouta's _sweet-and-innocent-little-Kurokocchi_ when he thinks Ryouta isn't looking and to his surprise, his _sweet-and-innocent-little-Kurokocchi_, returns them.

And as if to add salt to wound, when training's through, he dashes back to retrieve his jacket which he's certain he left in the change rooms and catches them making out right next to his jacket.

Supposedly they got together today, on Valentine's Day. How romantic.

This makes Ryouta a little jealous, okay a lot, as he hasn't got together with _his_ significant other, has he?

(If only, he sighs, walking out, his jacket left behind forgotten.)

.

He then receives a call from Momoi. She wants him to come over for dinner as she doesn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. Neither does he, so he accepts and heads over, clutching Chinese takeout.

When he arrives though, Momoi is on the phone, laughing. And when he asks who it is, she says it's her new boyfriend and he'll be joining them for dinner. Ha, so much for being alone on Valentine's Day.

And so once her boyfriend's arrived and Momoi definitely isn't alone, he lies to her for the first time ever- although he's a hundred percent sure she can see through it- saying he has to feed his dog, I mean he doesn't _have_ a dog. But she doesn't rat him out and doesn't stop him from leaving, she does however send him a grateful smile and mouths a "thank you".

(Oh, how he wishes she did try and stop him, though.)

.

Ironically enough, it begins to rain.

Ryouta doesn't have an umbrella on him and isn't buying another, I mean he has about seven at home so he pulls his hood up and trudges through the rain, trying not to let the tears spill from his eyes.

So far, he hasn't been recognised, thank fucking god and hopes he won't be for the rest of his walk. Wait, where's he even walking to? He's still in Momoi's area and no where near his house. He'll need to catch the train and-

"Oi, what're you doing in the rain?"

"Aominecchi," Ryouta cries, wiping tears from his face and throwing his arms around his friend, who's carrying a black umbrella.

Aomine rolls his eyes, brushing him off like usual and leads Ryouta to his own house.

(And for the first time that day, Ryouta smiles.)

.

When they're finally inside Aomine's house, Aomine asks Ryouta "what is a pretty model like himself doing alone on Valentine's Day?" and so Ryouta asks Aomine what _he's_ doing without some pretty girlfriend.

The bluenette laughs and replies saying he doesn't swing that way and would Ryouta like a beer?.

Ryouta accepts the beer and he and Aomine clink bottles before he takes a swig. Maybe it'll take the edge off this terrible night.

(But it probably won't.)

.

Ryouta's lost count of how many drinks he's had when Aomine is trailing kisses down his collarbone.

All he knows is he's drunk and that this isn't real. No, it _certainly_ isn't real.

(Although he wishes it is.)

.

"I love you, Ryouta."

(But he doesn't think he heard properly.)

.

Ryouta opens his eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the light. Weird because he always remembers to close his curtains before he goes to bed. Wait, where is he?

"Kisewhatreyoudoinhereinmybed?" A voice slurs from next to him.

Ryouta looks over to see Touou's ace lying half-naked, only partially covered by the sheets draped over them both.

It then all floods back to him. Well, the clearer parts anyway. "Aominecchi!" He gasps, pulling the sheets up, self-consciously. "Don't look, you pervert!"

Aomine chuckles. "That's not what you were like last night,"

"You remember?"

"Not really, but those bruises tell me everything."

And Ryouta rushes to the mirror and yes, he's covered inch-to-inch with purple and blue and oh god, are those hickeys spread across his neck? Like seriously, what is Aomine, a beast or something?

(Or something else entirely, Ryouta doesn't care.)

.

"Liked you since Teiko," Aomine mumbled, covering his face, embarrassed.

Ryouta's face lights up. "Seriously?"

("Me too, me too, Aominecchi")

.

And all of a sudden it's actually real. At first it's just video games and street ball but then it expands to dinner and movie dates.

It's late in June, past Ryouta's birthday that Aomine hands him a lone sunflower, only offering a "Happy Valentine's Day" up as an excuse.

Ryouta laughs, telling him he's five months too late but he takes it anyway because it's the only Valentine he's been waiting for and his heart is beating so damn fast because out of all one-hundred-and-twenty-seven, this was the one he wanted. And the only one that really mattered, despite the five month delay.

(I mean, details, details.)

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 3


End file.
